Cure Beat
|-|Siren= |-|Ellen Kurokawa= |-|Cure Beat= |-|Crescendo Cure Beat= Summary Siren was a singer of major land, and friend of Hummy. This changed when she sided with Mephisto in his attempt to steal the legendary score. After being brainwashed by Mephisto and reasoned with Hummy, she was able transform into Cure Beat. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Siren, Ellen Kurokawa, Cure Beat Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Cat | Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, possible Soul Manipulation (Entered Hibiki's heart to try to steal her G clef), Mind Manipulation (Can force notes to possess objects and go on a rampage) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Aside from her weapon of choice, her hair functions as an electric guitar), Danmaku, Sleep Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, limited Telepathy (can telepathically communicate with her teammates), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Petrification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Never fights directly) | Town level (Somewhat comparable to Noise. Came close to killing him with a team attack) | At least Town level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Capable of fighting against Fusion) Speed: Unknown | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Noise) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with the likes of Freezen, Frozen, and Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M (Stopped a large ship alongside the Smile Cures) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Town level | At least Town level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Above Average (is highly athletic) Range: Tens of meters with special attacks | Same as before | Same as before Standard Equipment: Her necklace | Lary, Sory, Love Guitar Rod Intelligence: Above average (Excellent trickster and singer) Weaknesses: None Notable | No longer has her necklace, preventing her from transforming into anything other than Cure Beat Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passionato Harmony: Melody and Rhythm put their hands together and fire a beam from a G clef. This attack becomes more powerful when Beat and Muse joins them. Beat Sonic: Beat creates a ring of notes using her Love Guitar Rod, which hits whatever is above her. Beat Barrier: Beat uses the Love Guitar Rod in its guitar form with Lary in the top; she creates forcefield large enough to shield multiple people. Heartful Beat Rock: Using Love Guitar Rod in guitar form, Beat fires a ring that resembles Melody and Rhythm's Music Rondo. Suite Session Ensemble: Melody, Rhythm, Muse and Beat enter Crescendo Tone and charge into the enemy. Key: Siren | Cure Beat | Crescendo Cure Beat | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Cats Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Toei Animation Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2